


Aftermath

by StormAzure



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormAzure/pseuds/StormAzure
Summary: Drabble one shot of what happened to VenomMyotismon's data and how he possessed Oikawa - with a little cameo from Wizardmon because why the heck not? Written in ten minutes, uploaded via mobile so excuse any formatting, spelling or grammatical errors. Also uploaded to FF under same name





	

It hurt. It hurt more than the first time. Data being ripped, processed, replicated, realigned and pulverised into he was nothing but streams in the atmosphere. 

He was a “soul”, no body, just floating around. Below him was the convention centre, the people he had held captive fleeing in droves and those pesky kids and their pathetic pet Digimon celebrating their victory. Whilst he was no more.

So what now? Was he doomed to be confined to this world for the rest of eternity? Forget that. He would find a way. There was always a way. He wasn't going to give up until he had fulfilled his destiny.

There she was. Her traitorous stench lingering around like last week's garbage. Her partner, what was her name? 

Kari. 

Kari laughed at Gatomon and hugged her and he sneered at this display. She was trying to murder the little brat not yesterday, how could they forgive her so easily?

Who was he now? Myotismon or VenomMyotismon? No one. He was no one. No form to name. No longer a Digimon.

The destruction below was all his doing and it gave him some solace. It hadn't been for nothing. Repercussions of his near victory would be felt by the next generations of this world, and the Digital World. 

If it hadn't been for her.

No, not just her, the human too. And Wizardmon.

Oh yes. Wizardmon. He'd known there was something strange about that little mage from the moment he'd laid eyes on him. Gatomon had brought him back like a stray. For years Wizardmon had avoided Myotismon’s glance, but Myotismon could read him, just as he could read her. He'd always known she would betray him, and he should have been better prepared. He should have killed that wizard when he first entered his ranks.

‘But you didn't. And now it is too late.’

What? Could someone see him?

‘There's nothing of you to see, just as there isn't of me.’

Who are you?

‘Don't you recognise me? My voice? Then, we never did speak much.’

He searched his memory files, extracting scattered data.

‘We are bound to the same fate.’

Wizardmon.

‘You can't talk, can you?’

Why was he in the same form as when he had been alive? Why was Myotismon just particles?

‘I didn't think you cared so much for appearances.’

Shut up.

‘What will you do if I don't? Kill me?’

He had to laugh at that.

‘Why are you just data though? Maybe you expended so much energy digivolving?’

Maybe.

‘Nice touch by the way. I wasn't expecting that.’

Shut up.

‘Fine. I'll go. Enjoy eternity alone.’

Wait!

The ghostly figure turned back towards the cloud of data.

‘Yes?’

What are you going to do for the rest of your days?

‘I hadn't quite worked it out yet.’

You'll watch over her, I guess?

Wizardmon shrugged.

‘For now, I owe it to her.’

She's the reason you're dead.

‘You're the reason I'm dead.’

If he had lungs, Myotismon would have let out a sharp breath through his nose.

Wizardmon chuckled, only angering him more.

‘Oh calm yourself, Myotismon.’

Don't you dare call me by my name. You have no right.

‘You can't do anything about it if I do.’

I want a body.

‘Please! Take me with you!’ This voice wasn't Wizardmon’s or his own. This was a human man, on his knees, watching the Digidestined being taken back to the Digital World.

You can't watch her now. Even I know we can no longer cross between the worlds.

‘She'll come back.’

‘I don't want to be here anymore!’ The man spoke again, sobbing over a shattered picture frame on the ground between his knees.

What's his problem?

‘Do you really have so little compassion?’

Wizardmon floated towards the man, circling. Myotismon followed, although he wasn't sure how he made his consciousness navigate with no legs.

‘I want to go to the Digital World.’

Wizardmon's eyes grew large at this statement.

‘How does he know?’ The Mage questioned aloud.

Why not ask him?

Wizardmon glared at the cloud of data and all of a sudden, the sobbing man looked up and around, eyes almost looking straight at Wizardmon.

‘Who's there?’

Wizardmon moved back, Myotismon staying in place.

‘You can sense us?’ Wizardmon asked softly.

Wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his shirt sleeve, the man looked towards Wizardmon again.

‘Are you… A Digimon?’

What the?

He thought fast before Wizardmon could react. Without a body, Myotismon was powerless. But it allowed him to see this man’s every desire. He wanted so much to be away from here. His mind was practically non existent. There was room for another consciousness in this body.

‘Myotismon?’ Wizardmon asked, hearing everything he was thinking.

He didn't have enough energy. Myotismon had been reduced to almost nothing after the battle that rendered him like this. He needed more power.

Wizardmon.

‘What? What are you thinking?’

Absorbing data was what he was good at.

‘Don't you dare!’

This man would be his puppet, and it would be so easy to manipulate him when he would be fulfilling his wishes anyway.

‘Myotismon!’

Wizardmon was yelling. And it annoyed him.

I will have my revenge.

‘Please…’ Wizardmon asked, looking between the data and the man. ‘You can't.’

Not yet I can't.

The cloud grew two long tendrils, one extending towards Wizardmon, and the other towards the human.

But you can help me. And your last thought before I destroy you completely can be that of knowing you are going to help me destroy your beloved Gatomon and her friends, and this world.

The limb like cloud wrapped around the man’s neck before snaking up into his ear.

‘No, I won't let you!’ Wizardmon yelled, feeling the other tendril snake around his own neck.

You have no choice.

It squeezed Wizardmon tight, choking him, compressing his data until it shattered like glass, raining down over the man on the ground.

‘Do you want to go to the Digital World?’

Finally, Myotismon could speak, and the data from Wizardmon had allowed him to take on his first form once again.

The man stared at the Digimon, a parallel of he. Words failing, he nodded.

‘Then surrender yourself to me.’

The tendril pushed further into his head, the virus attached infecting his mind.

Myotismon approached, slowly, watching the man grimacing at the ringing in his ears.

‘I surrender.’

Myotismon let out a callous laugh, closing the gap between he and the kneeling man, pressing a hand to his forehead.

In an instant, the data had consumed them both and they became one, Myotismon’s mind quashing the consciousness of the body, taking full control.

What is your name, human?

Oikawa. Yukio Oikawa.

Well then, Oikawa. Let's go to the Digital World.


End file.
